Zachary
This page is a description for the character in stories. For the user, see User:ZoshiX. __TOC__ Background Alpha Timeline Zachary Isles was born into the dragon royalty whose kingdom inhabited the islands of southeastern Ludus. Not to far into his life, Zach and the rest of the dragons were faced with the infamous invasion by the Zeronius clan of Dark Matters, which devastated parts of the planet and killed off the vast majority of the dragons, including Zach's father. Soon after the cataclysm, Zach is confronted by Mainyu, who directs him to a time warp which would transport him into the future. Zachary arrives on Ludus several hundred years in the future, quite dazed and bewildered. He soon runs into Ludicrine, and the two soon come to acquaintance in their shared knowledge of how to domesticate Ludusian monsters. Ludicrine helps Zach become more knowledgeable about how his world has changed over the past several hundred years, and the two pioneer an organization that specializes in taming monsters, which begins to grow exponentially over the next bit of time. This eventually leads them into an array of various adventures and other mischief. Appearance Zachary is dragonkin, although on the small side of their kind's typical size, appearing more like an exotic giant lizard. His skin (scales?) is of a dark grey color, with a blueish purple tinge that can become more or less prominent depending on lighting. Zach has medium-length black hair, which is styled in a sort of swept/pompadour-hybrid fashion. His personal dress style consists mostly of casual streetwear, with his most "signature" look sporting a plain t-shirt, dark denim pants, and a light jacket. Personality Zachary is a bit of a recluse, having spent most of his time in the drainage infrastructure below the main streets of Steckenburg, remaining mostly unseen from the teeming population above, emerging only occasionally to scrounge for food or other objects of interest.Having been so detached from gridmask society, Zach is slow to trust those outside his immediate social circle, and tends to avoid confrontation. Zachary is very protective of the Ludusian monsters he befriends and takes care of, seeing them as a kind of makeshift family, bonded by the pressure of being misunderstood and seen as a threat by the outside world. Attributes and Equipment Traits *Dragonkin Physiology: **Aquatic Affinity - High comfort and maneuverability in aquatic environments. **Wall Clinger - Can temporarily scale and cling to steep surfaces. **Kleptomaniac - Has an instinctual, hunger-like attraction to lustrous or perceptively valuable objects. **Cold-Blooded - Increased vulnerability to extreme temperatures. Abilities *Short Blade Combat - Most effective in combat when using weapons such as knives, daggers, shortswords and other small blades. *Stealth - Increased effectiveness at remaining hidden from view and performing actions in secret. *Pacification Song - Soothes Ludusian monsters into a state that makes them more receptive and docile. Inventory *Combknife - Handheld hair styling accessory that doubles as a hidden weapon. Gallery The_Bureaucrats.png|Drawn by Look-a-troopa; middle one. Zoshi_Thumb.png|By Zoshi. Zoshers.png|By Look-a-troopa. Zoshamuel.png|A cross between Zoshi and Samuel. Made by Zoshi. God Tier Zoshi.png|The Heir of Hope. By LAT Zoshi (Iguanalypse).png‎|By Iguanalypse Category:Dragonkin